Mister Strong School of Magic Regulations
by aegidiusfox
Summary: A new one teacher take to school magic and it before Harry Potter to stop them. New witch and sorcerers to help to him along including Chief hero Matthew. Monsters attacks but them yet no know. Re-post and after left.
1. Force Mode

[Author's note: this is my first fansite so please be good for me. Mr. Strong is indeed our great president, who we all love to hate. Down with the fascist religious rules!Long live Communism!]

**Strong Harry Potter dismissed**

Hi, my name is Matthew and I am new to the school of witches and witchcraft. This is my first year and my friends and I are in our first class. Harry Potter teaches because he is a teacher now. He's my friend. We get along very well. This is because we are in the same house, which I love very much.

- Today we will learn about how to stop people from becoming frogs - he told us. - It has been known evil wizards to attack us and turn us into frogs. We have to do it. -

- It sounds very interesting - said Ginny who is the fourth child of Harry. She's really smart, like her mother. - I am sure that good at it. -

- I do not think the same way, - said I. I was not good at things like that, but I decided to try. I was useless things on the defensive. I was not good at a lot of things that made me depress. But at least I try. It was the best thing I could do.

We made our task and Ginny was good, but I was not, but I was determined to do it again, but again failed. I felt really unwell and press. A man came into the room, which was large muscles and looked like he weighed a million pounds look at us and said:

- I'm the new head teacher, and you have to obey my every word - he said. - We will learn new techniques and to defend himself. Harry Potter you were fired so go away! Leave this house, a school in the nine eight seven six five four three two one ... -

Harry hoped he left and disappeared when he stopped.

- My name is Mr. Strong and you can call me Mr. Strong, - he said.

- Hey, Mr. Strong, we said happy sad.

- We will learn to physically defeat these enemies of our minds and hands - he said. - Take your hand and point it at the enemy and say: do not go near me. -

We did it, and said, do not go to me, and it really work.

- Good student - he said. You can go.

So we went in and went to our rooms, which were on the top of the tower, where all the other people living in our house. Hermione was a room hostess and looked after us very fond. We had a lot of fun nights together was fun.

We have done the homework, and then we went to bed that was comfortable. We then went to the next class the next day, which was the potion. Snape was still taught, because he was not dead, but pretends to be dead, but that still did not prevent him from being good. He worked his disciples is very difficult. It was a tough class. We put the bones in a pot and turning them into the riser, which had some really good potions that gave us our secret desires that were not real. But we want this because it would be really cool, but you can not get what you've always wanted which is shameful.

- I want you to put a few things here and a few other things to put things together and have a new arrow that you need. You do? - Said Snape.

- Yes, we do - told us the students.

We then went to the landing to grow and taught Lower Long who was a friend of Harry Potter. He was not happy angrily firing his friends he was not a supporter. He wants to have a new head teacher because Mr. Strong abusing their power. No one liked it, but was too scared not to question what is happening. Someone had to do something.

We followed him to the office of the head teacher and asked Mr. Strong, but he laughed.

- I rigged the election, so I can get this to work. I was told to leave once, but came back - he said. - Now I'll go to this school, I always wanted to do, and it oppressed society where every peasant slave! I will win this election and all of the other and it will be a dictatorship. Mr. Strong and I'm strong to remember that! -

We were scared, and then had to go. We went back to our studies was me and my friends went to the library. We waited for the next class. Long lower was fired that I was sad about. I liked that teach as well as Harry Potter is the same.

I was depressed again.

[Author's Note: What do you think of my stories of fan? Read and tell me what you think about your work? I would like to hear what you think.]


	2. Kill Strong

[Author's Note: Sorry for not put the story in the right place. I'm sorry if you speak in English and can not talk to my Russian. Next time I will not make the same tell me if you do not happen again. I enjoyed writing this fic, please consider so if you speak Russian.]

**Kill fails to go jail**

I was surprised, not so long bottom was fired I like him, but he loved Harry Potter until the bottom was fired for liking someone. From that day, everything became worse, as Mr. Strong become more a dictator. It was very much like a crazy version of Stalin with a mixture of Voldemort. We wish we had Voldemort still, because he had killed at least to us if we do not agree with him. Mr. Strong has sent all of their prisoners in cold desert of northern Scotland. It was cold out there.

We then went to our house room to talk a plan to get rid of Mr. Strong. We want him to go away, we did. We are afraid to go to the north in Scotland. I am afraid that we are full. We talked for some time, plan to stop him and maybe get him fired. We found that it took over the Ministry of Magic, too, as well. We were destined to control a lot of power. Power, we had to save him from.

- To stop Mr. Strong we will be free time to study, as we are used to - Ginny said. She's angry father left because. I felt like apologizing for what she had been mistreated, as the father of Harry Potter to go. - Does anyone have a plan to get rid of it? Please do not do it for my father, but for me. This pain is killing me. -

- I agree - I said. - It's not just Ginny, but all the other students who could potentially be sent to the north of Scotland to Siberia. We are all potential targets. Being here makes things dangerous. -

Everyone nodded his head agreement, which they are. We got up shook hands and agreed to the end of the reign of Mr. Strong. We then discuss a plan that no one could disagree.

- To directly in front of him to send us some place north, and there may not be a good thing - my friend said Carlos. I agree, but not a coward to say a thing. - I think we should kill him in secret. Make it look like an accident, and when we have elections, we vote one inside us, we can tell you how to become a senior lecturer of which is Harry Potter. -

Some of us nodded in agreement, but others did not. They were led by his son long lower, which is also called the Long Bottom. He was silent, and a coward, and, most of all, do not go on a risky route. Taking our way lead to his dead he thinks. Thus, they are a follower and long down the left, but we stayed.

We had planned for an hour talking our scheme. We knew that we had very little time, because he's a strong lord could come to us at any time to destroy our planning stage. As we plan to lower long follower come and see distressed.

- We are horrified! - He's screaming.

- What happened - we asked.

- I speak in full, - he said.

- Go to the head - we have already spoken.

- It was an hour ago, and we went to Mr. Strong. Long Bottom son stood up and said that he was a bad man, but he did the same with his father long bottom and sent it to the north with all the other followers of the son of Long Bottom. I ran to tell you, but I'm going too. -

Then he left. We were in shock. What do we do?

- We have to save them - Ginny said.

- Women are weak and need to know that maybe there is not. We should go ahead with the plan to kill Mr. strong - said Carlos. He nodded his head made us.

So we went back to where he ate Mr. Strong and we got our knife and tried to stab him. He laughed and took a knife and stabbed Carlos and he was dead. I cried and felt depressed, but I know what I had to do something. But I was scared, so do not.

- I know what you came here before the others. Now, I am sending you to death in the North of Scotland with a long son Bottom. I won, I won before. You will suffer more than ever before. I decree that we do not have elections, but instead I say, who will take my place in front of my dead, and that the law will be. -

We were scared and depressed and were sent on our way. Ginny to stay because she was not at the murder scene was not possible.

[Author's note: I'll write more soon. Please read tell me what you think. I will have a new point of view of the next chapter with Ginny. Please again soon. I enjoy letting you read this article written.]


	3. Winter Prison

[Author's note: I'm so excited about what to write next. It is in the north of Scotland. The next chapter of Jeannie has. Please give me an overview, speaking Russian. I like to communicate with people, too.]

**Winter planned prison escape plan**

We are on the way to the camp, which was a lot of tent in the forest planting, and we were going there to think what will happen to us next? I felt depressed because I could not kill Mr. strong, but I do not. I knew that I could find Harry Potter, and we could escape plan where we could raise an army to go back and take out of Hogwarts, Mr. Strong. I missed when Dumbledore had been alive, and he died so he does not teach. I want to get rid of fascist rule. Long live communism.

I went and played Radiogolovy. I love that band so it was not too bad. They do not work with us very badly. We have the right person and they have to respect that. I walk a mile and came to the tent, where I live now. I was disappointed. It was not good. We sleep. The next day we go to the mining camp. Sleeping cold place and it is winter, so I was cold. Being cold was not good.

I saw Harry Potter. I went up to him and say hello.

- Hi, - he said.

- Welcome back - I'm talking about.

- We have to stop Mr. Strong - I tell him.

- I know - the answer Harry.

- Can we go do something? - I asked.

- We do nothing, - he says. - It's less hope. -

- I hate you - I said, and I felt depressed.

- I hate you too, - said Harry Potter.

- Can we talk again? - I said.

- Yes, - said Harry. - I'll see you the next day. -

We then continue production hours have passed and I felt tired. I was depressed I was tired and wanted time to stop and stop. Back pain and thirst bought in the back, and I'm depressed because. We then had a drink break. Longbottom came came and said hello to us. I said hello too.

- I am sorry - he said.

- I do change - I said.

- Thank you, - he says. - We need to talk again. The plan and the new plan may attack Mr. Strong. I do not like it here. Things are not going well. People are cold and not enough blankets to go around. We might be good to get away. We may not need to kill Mr. Strong. We live in the wild and have fun. He liked to be Robin Hood. -

- I agree with the long day - I'm talking about. - I met this night to discuss the future of the plan. Harry there and have to convince him to join our cause. -

- He nodded, - he said. We are in agreement.

The following night, the future time we met, and we will discuss it. We are talking about the state of the camp inside and get rid of things when we come to power. We need to run, and now we need to quickly time. We decided next day to escape. Must act quickly before security to catch on to stop us, we would be forever in prison for the escape. We are going to now be caught. The dead have known casually do not want it that.

So I wait for the next day, but my friend delay. We need followers or mission. I felt depressed, but knew he had to continue. At the moment I'm still waiting. I thought of Ginny ...

[Author's note: the head was improved? Please give a comment and tell a manner like this. Please be nice to me beginner. I write more like this stuff. Please provide the following details of publication.]


	4. Break Limb

[Author's Note: The format of the past three fixed head. In addition, a new category of Russia, and not to remove again. I hope not what happened. Do not get angry just crazy myself for was the same. Now a new chapter Ginny form shown here, so back to Hogwarts.]

**Mr. Strong Hand break**

I Ginny with each course Matthew's father Harry Potter Hogwarts. I am sad to Hermione Matthew left. He was a good friend. However, I had other friends that I, like many many. I cried a lot that night, but I knew that I was going to hold. Decide that the next day I go to Hermione situation and decide how. I had a nightmare Mr. Strong also sends me to the North of Scotland, where the cold of winter.

- I missed them - said I to Hermione.

- Oh God I miss them too, - she said. - I'm at least happy that my Ron is still here with me. It does not work in the ministry or school so it should go well. -

- Glad to hear that - I'm talking about.

- Thanks for the compliment - she said. - Any new plan? -

- No, but willing to do it, - I answered.

- I became acquainted with the future of this night? - Hermione question.

- Yes, very much - I answer.

- Well, - supplement was. - I'm going now. -

- I also - let me.

We go to biology have been extracted from the body Hagrid flying dragons. Hagrid was a baby dragon's body to see us. We dissect the body and saw that the inside. It was very interesting, but because I was a girly I do not want to get dirty dirty is not good. I usually do not get confused girl, but I look in the distance.

- Heart if used in healing potion creates for people, but if mixed incorrectly can kill a lot of people - said Hagrid, who is a teacher. He hated Mr. Strong, but was smart enough not to mention it to Mr. Strong healing. He did not want to get caught sent to the north so I say things. - Now you try. -

We have done the work, but soon Mr. strong came. He then took us to the room, though Hagrid complain they say - I'll teach you to leave the last came back and get them. -

Mr. Strong ignore and continue. Took us to the room and got the boys in the same direction. Made us line up on one side of girls and the other boys.

- The girl is weak only hours - said Mr. Strong. This annoyed me, but did not complain.

- You are there to meet me, - said Mr. Strong at the boy.

The boy faces Mr. Strong. He was nervous, but he continued to go toe to the teacher. It was hard to break, but Mr. Strong unit with hand wipes. Counter strike, and the boy fell. The next boy came up and tried to attack Mr. Strong. Beat the boy before, but Mr. Strong too quickly. Grab and hook and cry when the boy's hand it away from Mr. Strong arm broke.

Mr. Strong continue to do that with every bad boy hurt or worse, and Mr. Strong keep showing his fierce moves in judo. The girl we could not believe what we see. How can you get away with things. We knew that it was because he was serving in his pocket. We want them to know of, but we could not go. I was glad that Matthew was not here, but I thought that his fate was not one of the good ones.

Last time we were told to go and we did. We went to the next class to turn to one thing to another. That was fun. We learn to speak to a human and a cat back into a man with spells we have been taught. Points professor taught us. We love it here and do not want to challenge Mr. Strong so she did not. We're happy about that.

Next potion class. Snape, as Mr. Strong and made us do things that he would not have been able to do before Mr. Strong forward. Unfortunately, we do not question yourself and methods. I keep thinking about Matthew, but he knew that it was not worth worrying about. He'll be fine.

We then had a study in the library, which has been converted into a gym for the snake people to go to and we did not learn about it. We then went into the woods were dangerous beasts roamed and went there instead. We knew that Mr. Strong never went there, so we can discuss our plans. But we were too tired, so do not. We are then back to the castle and talk about sports and other things that were in our mind. But we did not discuss Mr. Strong or he will hear us and tell us. Or worse, he sent us to the north of Scotland. This will be good because I can be with Matthew, or be bad, because I do not have to Hermione. I hated it, but he knew that to carry on it is not worth fussing over. Had better things to think about.

I did my homework and then to bed. I thought Matthew, and if it will be good. I hope that Matthew had a good time, and wondered if he plans to run ...

[Author's note: I hate our president. He should not have won the election. Long live communism, and I hope that he is back to his country. Down with our president!Please read the next time to see Matthew escape.]


	5. Plan To Begin

[Author's note: I did not back then, that you miss me. I was more inspired by the communist movement decided to join the party. I hope they do better in the next election. I'm tired of our president set the system to stay in power longer. I hope he will not get another term. I hate him and his policies. I'll add the idea of communism, to further my story now.]

**Release of miscarriage Try Above**

Hi, this is Matt again, I tell you my part of the story. The future of this cold night, and I thought, plan ahead, and other things to do. I trust Harry Potter, although he did not want to participate, but I do not trust Longbottom for the fact that the events unfolding before in the past. He got us into this mess before and did not want to come over. I would be in his relationship no matter how he just allies with Harry Potter. Or was he?

I saw a girl give me, give me some bread and a smile. She is friendly could help me and succeed. Where she was, if you need help from her. I need some information, but who? I need to ask. I found the food area where we can be a supply of soup that rotten eggs and rotten which is more gross. We live with him on the other side.

- Who is the girl give bread? - I'm asking someone to eat place to eat.

- She got up, Ron's daughter - to answer to man.

I knew I had to admit, it is noticeably red hair should have been. I ask where she might be, he said, in a tent on the east side of the camp. I'm going there after a meal, not a security guard who looks for good. The food is not good, but do not complain, do not get angry security guard misfortune would happen if. Ten minutes later, the tent of the food place to eat. I think Rose, it looks pretty simple I called many years ago.

- Hi, - saying I.

- Good afternoon - said Rose, smell good, like one too. - Call me Rosie. -

- Yes - proverbs my person. - Help needed to create a plan, you too? -

- Yes, very helpful - she says.

- What do you think? - I asked.

- Kill the guards, - she said. - At night, when not watching. Here Westside weak, the best place kick. Not many guards, good. We run with a small group and we ran fast as we can. -

- I agree - objecting.

Then I go Rosie separately. I'm back to my tent, where a plan to tell Harry Potter. He finally agrees and says that he will organize a business. I find people to work with the first and then we go forward. I feel excited not just depressed, worried though things do not happen as planning.

I'm going to a place to eat again, to eat and to find people, but failed. No one to listen and watch to guard me, and I left before the alarm. Keep talking on healing place, but people are too scared to climb. Then I mentally room where the girls have sex with men, gender. But they are interested please especially no help from all three areas.I get depressed, no one would help me. I'm going back to my tent to lie down and think about Ginny again. I wondered if she was going to a good and spread communist ideas. Equality is the only way to go. We have to kill the rich, for they are stealing our money for the voracity of trade. When we do any hatred or war will is happy and no one is dead or so. Communism is the only way to go. I hope that Ginny is well ...

[Author's Note: What do you think about the political stuff at the end? I hope to pay more for to tell my Communist beliefs. See the next chapter again, goodbye.]


End file.
